In wafer level packaging, the packaging process for individual semiconductor dies begins before the semiconductor wafer has been singulated into the individual dies and the dies removed from a chuck on which the semiconductor wafer is adhered. In some cases, the semiconductor wafer is adhered to the chuck and singulated while still on the chuck. A packaging material (e.g., glass) can then be placed over the semiconductor wafer and further processed as part of the packaging process. It is possible that portions of the semiconductor wafer become damaged while processing the packing material over the wafer. For example, portions of the glass may be removed and the glass portion removal process may result in damage to the underlying semiconductor wafer.